Ally Writes A Love Song
by MusicFilmRocks
Summary: This takes place immediately after Girlfriends & Girl Friends. Ally decides to express her feelings for Austin through song. Will he ever hear it? Songfic/One-shot. Rated T simply because the song is from a PG-13 movie.


**The included song is "Way Back Into Love" by Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore. It's from the movie Music and Lyrics.**

After finishing their little picnic, Ally and Trish said goodbye for the night and hugged. As she was about to turn towards the door, Trish looked at Ally with deep concern.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" Trish asked her friend.

Ally replied, "Absolutely. As long as Austin's happy, I'm happy."

With a sigh, Trish exited the room. After the door had closed behind Trish, a tiny frown creased Ally's face as a realization struck her. She was not alright. Not in the least. She had to find some way to express her feelings for Austin without him finding out. Suddenly, she had an idea. She was a songwriter, so why not do it through song? She immediately sat down at her piano, and the song flowed out of her as if she had been writing it in her head all day. Maybe, subconsciously, she had.

It was true. Loving someone when you were worried that the feeling wasn't mutual was kind like a looming shadow. It was even worse when that person was your best friend. This is what Ally had been feeling all day as she watched Austin with Kira.

Dallas had moved away a while ago. Honestly, Ally was still getting over him. She really wanted to, especially now that she liked Austin. Besides, Dallas didn't seem to have quite as big of a crush on her as she had on him

Ever since her audition went horribly wrong, Ally had had stage fright. So, she had packed away her dreams in hopes she would eventually get over it. So far, Austin has been the only one who has come close to talking her out of her insecurity. He had even gotten her to perform with him, even if she was in costume and everyone thought she was Taylor Swift.

From now on, Ally wanted to always have room in her mind to think of Austin. She also wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

Ally kept repeating the message on the note that had arrived with Austin's flowers in her head. "There's no way I can make it without you." She wished she could say that to Austin because, to her, it meant more than their partnership.

Ally had been trying to determine if Kira and Austin made a perfect couple. In all honesty, she wasn't so certain. Sure, she had had fun on their date, but it still didn't seem as if Kira liked Austin as much as he liked her. Then again, maybe Ally had it all wrong. She just hoped she wouldn't break his heart.

Ally reluctantly thought about what she would do if Austin ever found out about her crush and didn't feel the same way. She hoped that their partnership could still remain intact, even if their friendship didn't. She certainly didn't want her feelings to be the ruination of Austin's music career if he couldn't find another song writer. She also hoped she could one day find someone who would make her as happy as Kira made Austin.

Ally didn't want her relationship with any future boyfriend, whether it is Austin or someone else, to be superficial. She wouldn't choose a boy based on what presents he bought her or what dates he took her on. She would choose him for his personality. He should be sweet, funny, and a good friend. That's why she liked Austin. He had those qualities.

There was nobody Ally would trust to help her with a possible music career more than Austin. He had experience. Not only did he know the music business, but he knew her.

The more Ally thought about it, the more she realized how badly she wanted to be Austin's girlfriend. She kept thinking back to how the date she had planned for Austin and Kira was all wrong. Had she subconsciously planned her idea of the perfect date?

What if Ally did decide to tell Austin about her feelings? How would he react? Ally just hoped that if he didn't feel the same way, he would at least want to remain friends. Ally didn't know what she would do if she didn't at least have him as a friend.

There had, in fact, been moments today when Ally had doubted her newly-found feelings. It could be because they were so sudden and new, or because it seemed crazy to love someone who she wasn't sure felt the same way and was also dating another girl. Who could she turn to for advice? Her friends had never dealt with this before.

Ally had very mixed feelings about the term "music business". She loved the "music" part, but wasn't so crazy about the "business" part. To her, it seemed like music had become too much about making money, and less about the actual music. Ally felt that today's musicians needed more inspiration behind their music to make it truly great. She had Austin for that.

That settled it. There was no way Ally could be without Austin. Even if they were just friends, she needed him by her side.

If the day ever came when she told Austin about her feelings, she hoped he would feel the same way. If he didn't, Ally wanted advice. She wanted advice on how to get over these feelings, and on how to live without him if he was really that angry. She guessed he wouldn't be, though.

If Austin did feel the same way, Ally knew she would be the most devoted and loving girlfriend in the world. She was already the most devoted best friend in the world.

Ally had been recording herself so she could listen to the song while Austin and Kira were on their dates. After the final note faded, she stopped the recording and put the CD in a case. Sighing, she set the case down on the table. She reached two conclusions during the course of the song. One, she was _not_ okay. Two, she was seriously in love with Austin. Letting out another sigh, she started towards the door.

Meanwhile, Austin had wandered into Sonic Boom, hoping to say goodnight to Ally. Upon hearing some movement in the practice room, he walked up the stairs. Ally swung the door open just as he was reaching for the handle, and they almost ran into each other.

"Hey, Ally!" said Austin, excitedly.

"Oh! Hi, Austin," Ally replied.

"What were you doing in the practice room?" Austin asked.

"I…I was just…um…See you tomorrow!" With that, Ally bolted down the stairs.

This seemed strange to Austin. Curious, he walked into the room to look for clues. He spotted the CD case on the table. He opened it, and noticed the CD inside. His curiosity got the better of him. He put the disc into the player and hit play. As Ally's voice rang out, clear and beautiful, a small smile crept onto Austin's face.

**The end! Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I would not be able to make this into much of a story. I'm not as proud of this as I am of my Percy Jackson story, but hopeful it's enjoyable. I just really wanted to write this! Reviews, please!**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO FIRST TIME READERS: I'm so sorry, but I had to delete the lyrics due to violation of the Content Guidelines! Feel free to look up the song and listen to it while reading! Sorry for the inconvenience! **


End file.
